


Pretty things

by Nami



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2011-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genesis just liked pretty things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty things

Pretty things

Genesis found the Puppy useless – noisy, naive and oblivious to every sexual proposition – till he met the Puppy’s friend. Naturally, as a cheerful Pup he had many of them, but this one was different. The most important thing: he was quiet. Also pretty. And Genesis liked pretty things. He started to talk with the lovely cadet with blue-like-the-sky eyes and sweet lips, savouring every second in his company. The boy was shy at first, but he quickly became more confident and open. Genesis liked him.  
But he liked him the most in bed, when he wasn't quiet at all.


End file.
